


o meu amor

by momentofzen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen
Summary: Luciano e Martín se encontram na calada da noite.





	o meu amor

_**1968** _

Luciano não sabia se Martín o estava usando para satisfazer seus prazeres carnais, ou se era ele, Luciano, quem estava usando Martín pra satisfazer seus caprichos mas o fato é; toda noite, eles se encontravam no silêncio, debaixo da lua brilhante de um mês de Novembro, ou debaixo da chuva de um frio Agosto.  
E quando eles se encontravam, faíscas voavam. Um calava o outro com um beijo, sempre feroz e ardente. Talvez fosse a frustração de viver reprimido em meio a ditaduras, talvez fosse desejo ou até falta do que fazer.  
Eles se amavam na calada da noite, de um jeito que só duas pessoas que se adoram em segredo são capaz de amar.  
Luciano sempre despenteava o cabelo loiro do argentino, e ele murmurava algo em espanhol em resposta, que Luciano não entendia e de repente, Luciano era jogado na cama; o brasileiro olhava pra cima e via um par de olhos verdes e um sorriso afrontoso, branco o encarando.  
As mãos brancas e fortes do argentino, sempre entravam por baixo da camisa suada do moreno e o faziam contorcer com arrepios e então Martín sempre ría, Luciano ría também e era beijado, com força e desejo.

Depois, haviam os sussurros em diferentes linguagens, o suor e os gemidos.

E depois disso: alívio, o sorriso genuino e marcas vermelhas de mordidas.

Luciano, na maior parte do tempo, achava Martín abominável. Abominável por que? Luciano sempre mentia. Abominável porque Martín é chato. Porque ele acha ser o melhor em tudo. Talvez, lá no fundo, fosse porque Luciano não o tinha só para si.

E em momentos como esse, quando o tinha deitado ao seu lado, ofegando, ele observava como o argentino era absolutamente lindo. E sorria.

Martín, que nunca foi nenhum idiota, já sabia que Luciano o gostava de olhar -- e fazia questão de parecer o mais angelical possível, olhando para lua que podia ser vista das cortinas entreabertas. E depois, olhava para o moreno com o canto dos olhos, um sorriso no canto da boca.

Luciano as vezes não resisitia, e cobria o rosto do outro com vários beijinhos e para o deleite dele, Martín fechava os olhos e dava risada, depois, o chavama de 'boludo' e falava pra parar.

Martín, por sua vez, fazia cócegas no brasileiro e depois o puxava para si, envolvendo-o com seus braços e beijando sua testa.

Eles evitavam ao máximo falar de política -- falar de política implicava falar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e aqueles eram momentos tão lindos, tão puros, que não mereciam ser estragados.

Eles falavam de futebol. Muito futebol. E longe de todos, até que eles entravam em um consenso sobre certas coisas. Naquele quarto, até futebol tinha sua importância diminuída. Mas Martín, sendo Martín, sempre alfinetava Luciano e Luciano devolvia a alfinetada. E eles se divertiam assim.

Pela manhã, quando Luciano acordava e via a silhueta de alguém sentado em sua cama, costas brancas -- concentrado em vestir os sapatos, ele suspirava e sabia que Martín estava indo embora.

Luciano era orgulhoso demais para pedir que o argentino ficasse, e Martín embora nunca admitisse, gostaria de ser convidado para o café da manhã. Até deixava escapar umas indiretas, mas Luciano, achando que era brincadeira nunca levava a sério.

Até que, depois de um mês, Luciano se viu na mesma situação -- tomou coragem, e embolado nos lençóis, completamente nú, perguntou despreocupadamente.

"Você quer ficar pro café... ?"

E pra sua alegria, Martín sorriu um sorriso torto e disse.

"Duvido que o teu café seja melhor do que o meu, che."

Luciano abriu um sorriso enorme e respondeu.

"Se não provar, nunca vai saber."


End file.
